Fell Family
The Fell Family is one of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls in The Vampire Diaries. Members of the Fell Family tend to be news reporters or doctors. The Fell Family has been linked to the Salvatore Family, the Gilbert Family, the Forbes Family and the Lockwood Family since the mid 1800's. Family Members *'Thomas Keeping Fell': He is listed on the first Founder's Party registry. *'Honoria Fell': She lived in 1864, was a human and she came to Pearl's Apothecary with a case of vervain elixir and asked that it would be sold at a reduced rate. She also wrote a journal. Stefan killed her. *'Franklin Fell': was a news reporter during 1953. He reported an "animal attack" at the Salvatore Boarding House on Joseph Salvatore. *'Tobias Fell': was the Head of the Historical Society. During the episode of Ghost World, says a speech about the past of Mystic Falls after what happened with vampires. He is killed by Frederick. *'Thomas Vincent Fell III': was raised in Mystic Falls, and a friend to the Gilbert Family. He was head of the Mystic Falls Militia Community.He was turned into a vampire by Enzo and died at the no-magic Mystic falls border. *'Logan Fell': was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls. He is Jenna's ex-boyfriend and cheated on her with a woman named Monica, prompting Jenna to leave Mystic Falls. *'Meredith Fell': is a young woman in her 20s, sexy, savvy. Returns to Mystic Falls after getting her degree at an Ivy League university. She appears in The New Deal for the first time. She's in the Mid 20s, Lebanese on her mother's side, pretty, intelligent, spitfire personality. A med school graduate with a natural curiosity for life. *'Blair Fell': was a student at Mystic Falls High School. She entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant 2009. Blair mentions that she was Miss Mystic Falls 2008. *'Tina Fell': was a student at Mystic Falls High School. She along with her cousin Blair, entered the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant 2009. Tina mentions doing community service for a DUI conviction. *'Valerie Fell': was a participant of Miss Mystic Falls 2010 *'Thomas Vincent Fell III': (now known as Tripp Cooke or Tripp Fell) was a recurring character who made his appearance in Season 6. He took his mother's maiden name after his father left them. thomaskeeping.png|Thomas Keeping Fell honoriafell.png|Honoria Fell Franklin.png|Franklin Fell Tobias.png|Tobias Fell Tripp.png|Thomas Vincent Fell III 632nkxhf.jpg|Logan Fell Vampire-diaries-meredith.jpg|Meredith Fell blairfell.png|Blair Fell tina.png|Tina Fell GIRL1.png|Valerie Fell Relatives *'Meredith's Grandmother': Meredith mentions her grandmother in the episode Break On Through. She told Meredith about Samantha and her secret journal. It is unknown if it is a direct member of the Fell Family. Family Tree The Fell family is not a main family in the series. Their family tree is quite complex. Trivia *Jenna Sommers describes the members of the Fell Family as arrogant, and Meredith describes the Fells as "notorious busybodies." *In the books, the Fell Family does not have a main character in the story, but in the series Meredith appears as a member of the family and possibly a future main character. *In the books only Thomas and Honoria Fell appear. *In the series, the Fell Family is possibly a combination of families: Sulez and Fell in books. **In the series, Meredith is a member of the Fell family, but in the books, she is part of the Sulez Family. **In the series, Meredith mentions her grandmother told her about Samantha and her dementia. In the books, Meredith's grandfather mentions Klaus and his weakness. *In the novels, Honoria Fell was a witch. *In the novels, Meredith is not a Fell. *Apparently, members of the Fell Family usually investigate and help the community. **Franklin and Logan are reporters (investigation). **Honoria and Meredith are doctors (healers). *The Fell Family paid to build the park in Kill or Be Killed. *The Fell Family is by far the largest of the Founding Families in terms of members shown. *Only 4 members (Meredith, Blair, Tina, and Valerie) are so far alive in The Fell Family. *In the novels the Fells founded the town and it's called Fell's church. Gallery Dr.-meredith-fell-vampire-diaries (1).jpg Blair fell.jpeg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x17-Break-On-Through-HD-Screencaps-meredith-sulez-fell-30000096-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x17-Break-On-Through-HD-Screencaps-meredith-sulez-fell-30000167-1280-720.jpg Blairfell.png Honoriafell.png Meredith Fell.png Logan Fell's SUV.jpg Meredith fell.jpg MeredithFell14.gif Fell Family.jpg Meredith-fell12.png Drfell.png Tvd-torrey-mer-fell-alaric.jpg Meredith-fell-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg Meredith-Fell-3X10-meredith-sulez-fell-28149861-624-352.jpg Meredithfellbotd.png Bonnie at the ruins of fells church.jpg Maryfell.png MaryFellStill.jpg Tina fell.png TobiasFell.jpg ThomasFell.png HonoriaFell.png Thomas fell.png Honoriafell.jpg LoganFellDead.png logan-fell_2629063-M.jpg|Logan Fell See also Category:Families Category:Fell Family Category:Founding Family Category:Main Family